Revenge
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: When all you love has been taken away from you...someone has to pay...This is NOT a story of forgivness. Tell me if you guys want a lemon and I will think about it :
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

Chapter 1

I am walking home from school. School isn't that far away from my house so I walk. Hi I am Rosy The Hedgehog! I am a redish pink and have blue eyes! I am four! I like to sing and dance! Guess what? I have a hammer! It's fun to use! I am energetic and fun! I like to play soccer and football with my guy friends! I love sports! Oh I'm close to my house! I smell smoke. I stop and sniff. It smells like something is burning! I run and see my house consumed by fire! I gasp, my eyes wide and I know I am not suppost to but I run inside!

I look around frantically. Mommy! I go to my mommy and try to pick her up. She is so heavy! She looks at me and smiles then says, "Rosy get out of here while you can honey. It's okay. Just leave while you can. I love you." I shake my head. I try to pick her up but I have to drag her. I try to get my mom out but the smoke is getting to me. I cough and start falling. The roof is falling and the wood it making more fire! I try to get up.

I get up and try to pick mommy up but I can't! Where is daddy? Wasn't he suppost to be protecting us? Mommy looks at me and says, "Rosy. Go baby." I shake my head. "I'm not leaving you mommy!" I can't! I start crying. "You won't. I love you Rosy. I promise this isn't goodbye." I whimper and say, "I love you to mommy." Tears are streaming down her face to. She tells me to go so I run out of the house over to Blaze's house. I knock on her door and she opens it immediately. She nods to me and says "My mom called the ambulance. They will be here soon." I nod back and sniff. She brings me in and sits me down on a bean bag. I look out the window at my burning house.

Tears still streaming down my face. Blaze lifts me up, puts me on her lap and strokes my head/hair on her lap. I sob as she tries to calm me. Why does everything go wrong? I have a million questions going through my head. What happened? Why does everything go wrong? Where is daddy? Will mommy be okay? Where will I live? I sob more. Then the ambulance gets there with a fire truck. They put out the fire and figure out my mom is dead. I sob and cry harder. The police ask the neighborhood if they saw anything. Someone comes up and says, "Yes I did. It was a man. He had black fur with green eyes. He wore a sorta ninja suit. He had two guns and two knifes. He had a few other weapons to." The police thought. Then one officer said "Yes we know who that is. It is Lauburn Black. We shall try harder to find him." they say and leave.

I shake with furry and my eyes become red and my fur turns black. I then calm down but I am still angry then I look at the sky.

I WILL make him pay. Nobody hurts my mommy and gets away with it. I may be young and small but I will train. And I will be known as Rosy the Assassin when I grow up. I will leave when I am fifteen. And I WILL find him. Once the everybody leaves including the police and ambulance I scram into the night sky. "Lauburn! I will get you! And when I do you will wish you had never wished you even saw my family! I am Rosy The Assassin! And I will get you! YOU WILL PAY!"


	2. Chapter 2

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god. How long has it been? Oh dear XD**

Well, I am **_HAPPY_** to inform you that I will be _**re-writing**_ **_this story_** in a very short time!

I apologize for leaving all of my stories on hold for so long. But, I am back and will be updating all of my stories in due time :)

Some will be being _re-written or updated_, however

It will be better when re-written. I promise, guys :)

I will see you guys soon! =D


End file.
